


Three Isn't A Crowd

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [10]
Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Three Men in Love, Threesome - M/M/M, manic depressive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: A collection of stories with Campbell, Joe and Bill.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters/Joe (Gallowglass)
Series: Campbell Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 98
Kudos: 10





	1. Three, Two, One (Mature)

Campbell sighs happily as Joe kisses the back of his shoulder, his arms gripping onto Bill’s shirt. “Living in your dream aren’t you?” Bill whispers in the boy’s ear making him shiver. “Yeah.” He whispers, hands twisting in the fabric of Bill shirts whilst the other man’s hand gently moves against his length as Joe thrusts into him. “Are you going to help me out after?” Bill asks, trailing a finger into the boy’s mouth who sucks on it gently. “Oh you’re such a good boy.” Joe moans against Campbell’s neck, his nail digging into his hip. “Our good boy.” Bill sighs, finger moving in and out of Campbell’s mouth. “Bill.” He hums around the man’s fingers, eyes flicking down to Bill’s length. “Want to help you.” Campbell leans down, choking on the man’s fingers. “You want to help daddy?” Campbell nods, Joe shuffling so that the boy was on his hands and knees. “Okay.” Bill strokes a hand up from Campbell’s cheek to the back of his head pushing the boy’s head down slightly. “Oh my good boy.” Bill moans, hands scratching against Campbell’s scalp. Joe leans forward, resting his forehead against Campbell’s back, thrusting in again as he cums. Campbell shivers at the feeling coming over the edge also and moaning against Bill. “That’s it.” Bill says, Joe stroking a hand down Campbell’s back. “You’re so good.” Joe praises, kissing at Campbell’s back. 

“Drink this.” Bill brings a hot cup of lemon and sugar water. “It’ll be good for your throat.” Bill helps guide the cup to Campbell’s lip whilst Joe keeps Campbell in his arms, resting his lips against the boy’s shoulder. Campbell winces at the taste, coughing a little. “It’s okay, it’s good for you.” Bill encourages, moving the mug away as Campbell shakes his head. “Okay.” Bill rests the mug on the bedside table, shuffling onto the bed a bit more. “We can try a bit more later.” Campbell rests his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Any pain?” Campbell shakes his head. “Tired but no pain.” Campbell says, closing his eyes softly. “That’s good. Why don’t you have a little sleep?” Bill suggests turning to rest his lips against Campbell’s forehead kissing the boy’s skin softly. “Alright, you can go to sleep.” Bill helps to lower the boy to laying down, watching as Joe moves off to the bathroom. “I’m going to jump in the shower.” He says waving at Campbell who waves back sleepily. “Alright let’s go to sleep.” Bill whispers against Campbell’s ear, pulling the covers over the boy. “Close your eyes. I know you’re tired.” Bill says, rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s arms. “Bill.” Campbell yawns, looking back at him. “It’s okay bub. Go to sleep.” Bill moves a hand up to scratch at the boy’s back gently. 

“What are you cooking?” Joe asks, resting against the kitchen counter next to where Bill was cooking. “Just some burgers, nice and simple.” Bill says putting the lid on top of the frying pan before sliding over to stand in front of Joe, resting his hands either side of the man. “Are you planning on popping to the shops tomorrow?” Bill asks, sliding a hand to Joe’s. “Yeah it’s on my way home from the library.” He says, turning his hand and interlacing their fingers. “Could you pick up some of those chewable paracetamol for Campbell? Seems like he’s got a cold coming along.” Bill says, eyes flicking down to Joe’s lips. “Course I can. Was looking at our supply, we might need to grab a few more of them too.” Joe smirks, biting his lips as Bill steps in closer. “That is a good idea, don’t want to run out of them.” Bill says, leaning in so that his and Joe’s lips were just touching. “I’m glad that the three of us work.” Joe says, swallowing quickly as Bill connects their lips, pushing him back against the counter again, his foot toying with Joe’s. “I’m hungry.” Bill leans up to see Campbell standing by the door. “Just cooking dinner now.” Bill says, Joe catching his breath back. “Well?” Campbell says looking between both of the, now very confused, men. “Am I going to get kisses too?” Campbell asks, Joe moves away from the counter wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck as he connects their lips, Campbell whimpers as Joe pulls away. “Bill?” Campbell asks looking over to the man. “Oh someone is a little needy.” Bill smirks, walking Campbell back so he rests against the sofa, connecting their lips as he moves Campbell onto the sofa, searching for the remote which he passes to the boy when he pulls away. “I’ve got to cook dinner.” 


	2. A Bigger Bed (Teen)

“Joe!” Bill stirs a little when he hears Campbell shout, pulling at the duvet cover. “I’m cold.” He pulls it over himself, Bill now realising he wasn’t covered at all. “No.” Joe mutters still asleep, pulling the Duvet back to him. “Joe.” Campbell was getting rather annoyed now, trying to tug the duvet some more. “Come here.” Bill whispered, pulling Campbell into him. “I’m cold.” Campbell whimpers, moving into Bill’s arms, head resting against his chest. “Stay here.” Bill whispers, brushing a hand down Campbell’s hair. “Go to sleep.” Bill presses his lips against the top of Campbell’s head looking over at Joe who had wrapped himself in the covers. “Joe.” Bill whispers, leaning over to pull at the sheets gently. “No, cold.” Joe mutters trying to pull the sheets back. “Just a little bit.” Bill says pulling the sheets a little more so that he could move them over Campbell. “No.” Bill feels Campbell pull at Bill’s shirt. “It’s okay, come under the covers now.” Bill says, helping the boy under the covers. “That’s it.” Bill moved Campbell’s hands so they were against Joe’s back watching as the boy wrapped his arms around Joe, sighing calmly as he fell back to sleep. Bill gets up from the bed grabbing one of the spare blankets that rest at the end of it to cover himself with, closing his eyes. 

“Ow!” Joe exclaims as he hits the floor, Campbell starfished on the bed. Bill sits up with a sigh looking over to see that Campbell must’ve pushed Joe off the bed in his sleep. “Did you hit your head?” Bill asks, sitting on the floor next to Joe. “I don’t think so.” Joe says, yawning. “Maybe this is Campbell’s unconscious revenge for taking all the sheets earlier.” Bill jokes, moving a hand to the side of Joe’s head. “Are you sure your head is fine?” Bill asks again, Joe smiling softly. “I’m not that tired anymore.” Joe says, covering Bill’s hand with his own. “We can’t leave Campbell all alone in bed.” Bill says looking up at the boy who somehow took up the whole double bed. “Who said we were going to leave him?” Joe says, biting his bottom lip softly. “But there isn’t really much room in the bed and I wouldn’t dare to wake him if he’s so comfy.” Joe moves his hand to Bill’s cheek. “Well that’s true, don’t disturb a quiet Campbell.” Bill whispers, interlacing their fingers. “So what are you suggesting?” Bill adds, looking over at Campbell when he twitches slightly. “Maybe this.” Joe leans forward kissing Bill, the man pulling him into his lap. Joe moans softly as Bill slips his tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Bill slides a hand down to Joe’s hips, rocking up against him on the floor. 

Campbell wakes up the next morning with his head in Bill’s lap and his feet on Joe’s, arms stretched and wrapped around Bill’s waist. “I think we need a bigger bed.” Bill chuckles, stroking the boy’s head as he sees that he had woken up. “I’m comfy.” Campbell says making Bill chuckle, the boy curling up and kicking Joe accidentally. “Oh Campbell.” He groans rolling to face the other two. “Sorry.” Campbell blushes sleepily, hiding his head in Bill’s stomach. “It’s okay.” Joe scratches his hand down the boy’s back. “At least you have slept. Need an awake mind for therapy later.” Joe shuffles closer to him, wrapping an arm around Campbell and connecting his hand with Bill’s. “Campbell sandwich.” The boy smiles, looking up to kiss both men. “I do quite enjoy a Campbell sandwich.” Bill smiles, squeezing Joe’s hand as he leans to kiss the other man. “Me too.” Joe agrees, resting his head on top of Campbell’s and closing his eyes. “But we do need a bigger bed.” He mumbles, feeling Campbell nod gently. “I guess it’s in the name, a double doesn’t seem to fit three people.” Bill points out, dropping his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes again feeling Campbell roll onto his front between him and Joe. 


	3. Stressed Out (Teen)

“I’m going to go fill out these forms for work. Bill will be home soon.” Joe tells Campbell before he moves to the bedroom to sit at his desk that Bill had bought for him. Campbell wanderers around a little bit before running to the window as he sees the man’s car come into the drive. “Bill’s back!” Campbell shouts leaning over so he could see Joe. “That’s good. I’ve got to get this done though.” He says pointing at the sheets of paper. “Bill!” Campbell shouts, hearing the door click as he watches the man come in. “Let me get through the door first.” Bill chuckles, moving Campbell out of the way. “Joe, do you want a coffee?” Bill asks, popping his head through the door. “I’ve got one don’t worry.” He lifts his mug. Campbell follows Bill around like a stray puppy. “Campbell relaxes a little.” Bill brushes his hand through the boy’s hair. “Sit down and I’ll make you a cocoa.” Campbell wraps his arms around Bill’s waist, snuggling his head into the man’s stomach. “I was only gone a few hours.” Bill says, wrapping his back. “Now careful because this is going to be hot.” He tells the boy, picking up the kettle. “Let me do it!” Campbell grabs the kettle but Bill’s grip on it is too strong for him to take it. “Campbell, go sit down please.” Bill closes his eyes for a second taking a breath and trying not to lose his temper. “Go sit down.” He says to Campbell again. 

“No!” Campbell shouts turning off the vacuum. “Campbell, please I need to get this done.” Bill says turning it on again. “It’s too noisy!” Campbell shouts, reaching for the button again. “No Campbell! Can’t you just sit down!” Bill shouts, moving his hand away. “Bill, no.” Campbell says getting rather distressed. “Campbell just listen for once! I need to clean the house so go find something else to do out the way!” Bill shouts. Campbell runs off, tripping slightly over the edge of the carpet as he runs into the bedroom. “Hey hey what’s wrong?” Joe gets up from his seat, catching Campbell as he runs into the bedroom. “Bill.” He whimpers, resting his head on Joe's shoulder. “Okay, let’s just sit in here.” Joe kisses the top of Campbell’s head, rocking the two of them in the chair gently. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Joe says, rubbing his hand down Campbell’s back. “He scared me.” Campbell whimpers, wrapping his arms around Joe’s neck. “Alright, you are alright.” Joe scratches the back of Campbell’s neck softly. Campbell closes his eyes whimpering as he feels Joe shake his head. “Joe?” Bill says, Campbell making his grip on Joe tighter. “Just give him some time.” Joe says, moving Campbell’s legs so they wrapped around his waist. “I’ve got him.” Joe says, feeling Campbell nuzzle into his shoulder. 

Bill sneaks in later that afternoon with a plate of food. “I don’t know if you wanted something to eat.” Bill says resting it on the bedside table and looking at Campbell who was clinging onto Sparky. “Me and Joe have eaten and I think you should too.” Bill sits on the end of the bed. “I’m sorry about getting mad at you.” Bill says, toying with Sparky’s paw. “I didn’t mean to, I just had a tough day at work. But that isn’t an excuse.” Campbell holds out Sparky’s arm to Bill who shakes it. “Is Sparky keeping you safe?” Bill asks, resting his hand on Campbell’s side as he nods. “Do you feel safe around me?” Bill asks though a little worried. Campbell shrugs, playing with Sparky’s tail. “What about Joe?” Campbell nods, looking through the door. “He’s just washing up, he will be here soon. “Don’t go.” Bill says grabbing onto Bill’s sleeve. “Sparky needs you.” He says, nuzzling his head into the dragon’s face. “Oh well I’ve got to be here for Sparky.” Bill says, laying down next to Campbell. “Do you need me?” Bill asks, brushing his hand against Campbell’s. “No more shouting?” The boy asks, hands squeezing the dragon’s stomach. “No more shouting, I promise.” Bill kisses Campbell’s forehead. “Never again.” 


	4. The Unicorn (Mature)

“Campbell.” Bill rubs the boy’s shoulder gently. “What?” Campbell says, turning and looking very confused. “Daddy wants to make it up to you.” Bill says sliding his hand into Campbell’s pyjama bottoms. “You shouted daddy.” Campbell whimpers, pulling himself closer to Bill. “I know, I’m sorry.” Bill starts to move his hand making Campbell’s eyes flutter closed. “Daddy is really sorry.” Bill sees how Campbell bites his lip and whimpers softly. “Daddy.” Campbell wraps his arms around Bill’s neck and pulls him in. “Do you want more?” Bill asks, seeing Campbell nod, looking to him with sleepy eyes. “Okay, try to be quiet.” Bill moves under the covers, straddling Campbell’s legs as he pulls down his pyjama bottoms. “What’s going on?” Joe stretches as he wakes up. Campbell’s head was cloudy already as it lolls to the side to look at Joe. “Daddy’s making it up.” He whimpers, hand stretching out to grab at Bill’s shoulder from under the covers. Joe nods, leaning forward to nuzzle his head into Campbell’s neck. “Mind if I join?” Joe kisses Campbell’s neck making him shiver. “No Joe.” Campbell bites his lip, pushing Joe away. Joe sighs getting up out of the bed. “I’m going to take a shower.” He says, looking over to the two of the beds as he walks into the bathroom with a sigh. 

“Am I forgiven?” Bill says, looking to the giggly boy sitting on the sofa. “Did daddy make it up for shouting at you?” Bill leans in, biting his lip softly as he kisses Campbell’s ear making him giggle even more. “Oh look at you.” Bill strokes a hand down the boy’s cheek before connecting their lips. “I’m putting the kettle on, does anyone want a drink?” Joe clears his throat looking over at the two on the sofa. “I’ll have a coffee.” Bill says, moving his hands through Campbell’s hair. “Do you want something?” He asks, nipping at the bottom of the boy’s ear. Campbell nods, his eyes closing as Bill kisses down his chest. “Campbell will have a cocoa.” Bill tells Joe before sliding his hands to Campbell’s hips. “Daddy.” Campbell squeals, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist as the man tickles him. “Why don’t we…” Bill trails a hand down to Campbell’s jeans. “Drinks are ready, breakfast will be soon as well.” Joe says, Bill moving his hand to Campbell’s hair pulling it gently. “Guess we can’t. Maybe later.” Bill whispers, lifting Campbell up. “You need to eat, get your appetite up.” Bill whispers, helping the boy down onto one of the chairs. “Coffee.” Joe says, kissing Bill’s cheek as he slides the coffee onto the table. “Thank you.” Bill says, squeezing Joe’s shoulder. 

“Can we talk?” Joe asks later that evening when they were all in bed. “Sure what do you want to talk about?” Bill asks, scratching at Campbell’s side, the boy kissing at Bill’s neck. “I’ve been feeling a lot like the unicorn of the relationship today.” Joe admits, sitting up and scratching the back of his neck. “And I know that I joined your relationship but I feel we could’ve been more equal today.” Joe says, Bill looks at him with a frown. “I’m sorry you felt that way. And ‘the unicorn’ what does that mean?” He asks, pulling the boy’s lips away from him. “Listen to Joe alright.” He says. “Well the unicorn is the person who joins the relationship.” Joe explains. “It just felt like I was intruding on you guys today.” Bill sighs, moving to hold Joe’s hand. “Why didn’t you try to tell us earlier?” Bill asks, Joe looking to the two of them. “Well I did but you were a bit caught up in everything.” Joe says, biting his lip. “Do you want to do something now?” Bill asks looking over to Campbell. “I’m a bit tired now but maybe tomorrow?” Joe says, Bill nodding. “We will get better at this. All about learning.” Bill says, leaning in to kiss Joe’s lips.


	5. My Boys (General)

Joe looks over to the door before looking at the clock again. “I think that we should cook dinner because Bill has probably been called into surgery and will be late.” Joe says looking back to Campbell who was nibbling on some biscuits to keep him from getting to the hangry point. “What are we going to have?” Campbell asks, standing up and opening the fridge. “I think this chicken only has a few days left. Do you want to help make chicken nuggets?” Joe says reaching past the boy to grab the chicken and some eggs. “The breadcrumbs should be in that cupboard.” Joe points to the cupboard next to the oven. “Why is Bill always late home?” Campbell whines grabbing the breadcrumbs and an extra biscuit. “Campbell, you don’t eat too many or you won’t eat your dinner.” Joe closes the cupboard as he preheats the oven. “Come round here and you can roll them in the breadcrumbs.” Joe helps to move the boy over to the other side of the counter where he had made a tray of breadcrumbs. “Are me making enough for Bill?” Campbell asks, looking around to the window. “I’ll leave a chicken breast for him, he can decide what he’ll do with it.” 

“Can you do the washing up?” Joe asks, stacking the plates from dinner. “Okay.” Campbell says as he looks over to the window a little distracted. “I’ll give him a ring. See what’s kept him up.” Joe watches as Campbell fills the sink up with soapy water. “Hi Betty, do you know when Bill will be home. Have a rather impatient Campbell here.” Joe says, looking to watch Campbell wash up the plates, blowing some of the bubbles off of his hand. “He’s just come from surgery now, I can get him on the phone. One second.” Joe looks over to Campbell. “Just leave them on the side, I’ll dry them in a bit.” Joe says as he hears Bill’s voice on the phone. “I’m thinking that I won’t be at home until at least 10. I’ve got a late patient to see and then some paperwork to do. Have you eaten?” Bill asks, Campbell wrapping his arms around Joe’s waist. “Yeah, I’ve left some chicken in the fridge for you.” Joe says, moving the phone away from Campbell. “One second.” He says, grabbing Campbell’s hand and kissing it gently. “You can put him on the phone.” Bill says. “I’ve got a few minutes.” Bill says, Joe passing the phone to Campbell before going over to start drying up the plates. “Will you wake me up when you get home? You’ve been gone a long time.” 

Bill sneaks into the house a little after ten, hanging up his coat and moving into the kitchen which was surprisingly clean, seeing that it was empty. He walks and drops his bag on the table before moving into the bedroom so that he can jump in the shower. “Oh, my boys.” Bill whispers, looking at Joe and Campbell curled up on the bed next to each other. Joe was laid on his side with his arm wrapped around the boy who was laid on his front; both snoring gently. “Hi Bill.” Joe whispers, stretching but keeping his arm in place. “I’m just going to jump in the show and then I’ll join you. I managed to get something on the way home.” Bill says, unbuttoning his shirt before moving into the bathroom. Joe yawns, resting his head back on Campbell’s shoulder. “Bill?” Campbell mutters, grabbing at Joe’s arm. “He’s just in the shower.” Joe whispers, kissing at his shoulder. “Go back to sleep.” Joe tells him, feeling Campbell’s back muscles tense as he stretches. “Bill.” Campbell turns his head as the door goes. “Hey, calm.” Bill whispers, joining them on the bed next to Campbell. “Don’t get yourself worked up.” Bill kisses Campbell softly, resting the boy’s head on his chest. “Good night.” Bill whispers, connecting his and Joe’s hands which rest on Campbell’s back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I can just imagine how cute the three of them look sleeping in bed together <3


	6. Dinner Date (Mature)

“Okay remember Campbell it’s Joe’s turn tonight.” Bill says looking behind him to where Capbell was sitting in the back of the car, whilst Joe was sitting at the front next to him. “Why can’t it just be all three of us like it is at home?” Campbell asks, a pout on his face. “We talked about this, remember. We explained that not everyone is accepting of our type of relationship. Especially since we are all men.” Joe leans back to take hold of Campbell’s hand. “It’s not fair.” Campbell says, looking down at Joe’s hand in his. “I know it isn’t. It really isn’t fair but we don’t want to get hurt again do we?” Campbell shakes his head with a sniffle. “They broke my arm last time.” Campbell says, squeezing Joe’s hand. “Yeah and that was wrong of them.” Joe brings Campbell’s hand to his lips. “As soon as we get home we can have a Campbell sandwich, sound good?” Campbell perks up a little bit. “All attention on me?” Joe nods. “Wouldn’t want it any other way. Are you ready?” Joe asks as Bill parks the car. “Yeah.” Campbell smiles gently with a nod, squeezing Joe’s hand once more before taking a shaky breath and letting go. “And plus it’s your favourite restaurant, so focus on the good stuff.” Bill says giving Campbell a secret kiss before helping him out of the car. 

“Table for three.” Bill says, resting his arm around Joe’s waist whilst Campbell stood next to them. “Right this way.” The waitress says, grabbing some menus and leading the three men to the table. Campbell sits down opposite to the two chairs on the other side, unfolding the menu as the other two sit down. “Can I get you started with some drinks?” The waitress says, opening up her notepad. “We’ll just get water for the table for now.” Bill says, brushing his thumb over Joe’s hand. “I’ll just get the cheeseburger.” Campbell mutters, fingers peeling at the plastic of the menu. “Sounds good, I’ll get the same.” Joe says, sliding his foot to Campbell’s leg under the table. “What about you Bill?” Joe asks, brushing a hand up and down the man’s hand. “I think I might go for the steak?” Campbell shuffles a little as he feel’s Bill’s foot teasing up his other leg. “What do you think?” He asks looking at Campbell who coughs, swallowing gently as the waitress comes back to take their order. “Okay thank you. I’ll just take these from you. Let me know if you need another jug of water?” She smiles softly before taking the menu and going to put the order in. 

“Campbell sandwich.” The boy says laying down on the bed, shirt unbuttoned and trousers off. “Oh how could I resist?” Joe says, stripping his clothes off and joining Campbell on one side. “I find it so difficult to keep my hands off of you.” Joe smiles gently, slipping his hands around Campbell’s waist. “You were such a good boy, I know it’s difficult not being able to join in.” Bill says, getting behind Campbell and stroking the boy’s side. “I wish we didn’t have to do those things. Wish we could just be together.” Campbell bites his lip, looking up at Joe softly. “We just have to wait for society to catch up.” Joe tells him, leaning down to kiss the boy’s lips softly as he feels Bill move against him softly. “And they will, we just have to be patient.” Bill says, looking to Joe as he tugs at Campbell’s boxers. “Do you want your reward for waiting so patiently?” Bill asks, seeing the boy nod. “Okay, you ready?” He asks and Campbell nods again, leaning in to kiss Joe as Bill pushes in gently, the boy whimpering a little. “You’re so good.” Joe says, kissing at Campbell’s neck. 


	7. On Top (Mature)

“Why can’t I top? I think it would be fun.” Joe whines pulling Campbell closer to him on his lap as he looks over to Bill. “You already do.” Bill tells him, stroking Campbell’s back as the boy rests his sleeping head into Joe’s neck. “No I meant, why can’t I top you?” Joe reiterates, smiling as he feels Campbell yawn. “I don’t think that would work.” Bill grabs the remote turning to the news channel. “What if you top Campbell?” Joe asks, the boy looking up from Joe’s shoulder with a tired smile. “Oh why not, try everything once.” Bill strokes his hand down Campbell’s arm, who makes grabby hands for Bill. “Okay, we can go to bed.” Campbell nods, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. “We will talk about this another time. For now, Campbell is right. Let’s all go to bed.” Bill stands up, keeping a hand on Campbell’s back. “We are going to bed.” Bill smiles, kissing the top of Campbell’s bed now. “But we will talk about it?” Joe gets up following them to the bedroom. “Yes, we will talk about it.” Bill tells him, resting Campbell on the bed, laying down next to him. “Bill sleep.” Campbell rests his head against Bill’s chest. 

Joe wakes up early the next morning to find Bill laying on his back with his arm wrapped around Campbell. “Bill.” Joe whispers, moving on top of Bill, rubbing at the man’s shoulder. “Bill woke up.” Joe smirks, kissing at the man’s neck. “Joe.” Bill shakes his head, lifting Joe’s head up. “Please let me top.” He whines, brushing his hand through Bill’s head. “Campbell is still asleep.” Bill says, looking over to the boy that was curled up against his side. “Yeah but we can just wake him.” Joe suggests but Bill catches Joe’s hand before he can shake Campbell. “No, let him sleep, otherwise he’ll be in a mood all day.” Bill moves Joe off of him. “Later, okay.” Joe sighs, leaning over to grab his book. “Fine.” Joe opens his book up and starts to read. Bill stretches before rolling to face Campbell, surrounding the boy again. “Sh sh it’s alright.” Bill whispers as Campbell wakes a little. “Go back to sleep, it’s okay.” Bill kisses Campbell’s hair. 

“Now?” Bill asks as he walks in to see Campbell and Joe making out. “Wait really?” Joe says, Campbell resting his head on his chest. “Yeah, but only if we all want to?” Bill looks over to Campbell. “Do you want to?” Campbell nods with a smile. “Alright, let’s go to the bedroom.” Bill says, watching Campbell practically falling over as he gets up from the sofa and follows Bill. “We are going to do something different today.” Bill says, once Campbell was sitting on his knees dressed in his underwear, Bill was sitting against the bed frame whilst Joe was sitting on the end of the bed. “How different?” Campbell asks, shuffling closer to Bill. “We will talk you through it. Can you kiss me?” Bill asks and Campbell nods, wrapping his arms around Bill’s shoulder and catching the man’s lips. Bill rests a hand on the back of Campbell’s head pulling him closer. “Ready Bill?” Joe asks, watching as the man nods, trailing his lips down Campbell’s neck and making the boy whimper. “Joe please,” Campbell shivers, feeling Bill’s hand run down his back. “Not this time. Just wait.” Joe explains as he pushes Bill’s legs bent. “It’s okay bubba.” Bill whispers. “Just keep kissing me.” Bill reassures, stroking his fingers through the boy’s hair as he feels Joe against him. “Bill?” Joe asks, voice a little shaky. “Go on, it’s alright.” Bill says, moving his other hand to grab onto Joe’s shoulder. “Oh Joe.” Bill groans as the man pushes in. 

“I’m here Campbell, right here.” Bill says, stroking his hand up and down the boy’s length. “You’re okay, come back here. Look here.” Campbell looks to Bill and leans to rest his head against the man’s shoulder. “Daddy please.” Campbell whimpers, gasping against Bill’s neck. “You’re okay bubba.” Bill stifles a moan as Joe pushes in further. “Bill.” Joe cries out, leaning against Bill’s other shoulder. “Oh my boys. You’re okay.” Bill comforts both of them, kissing Joe as he keeps his hand moving for Campbell. “Oh.” He feels Campbell shiver as he comes undone. “That’s it.” Bill praises. “Good boy.” He sees Campbell yawn. “Do you want to have a rest?” Campbell nods as Bill rests his hand on the boy’s back. “There you go, have a little rest.” Bill’s voice started to become strained as he came closer to the edge. “Are you close?” Joe asks, struggling slightly also. “Yeah.” Bill tells him, squeezing Joe’s shoulder. “I’m tired.” Joe tells the man as his thrusts start to become sloppy. “There you go, you’ve got this.” Bill encourages, digging his fingers into Joe’s shoulder. “Bill.” Joe moans out, head twisting against Bill’s chest, both men finishing together. “Well done. You did so good.” Bill praises. “Both of you did.” Bill kisses Joe’s head and then kisses Campbell’s. 


	8. Back to the Asylum (Mature)

“I don’t want to go.” Campbell sighs, looking at his suitcase packed by the door. “You have to go and it’s only for a few days. Fergus will be there, and Francine and Rosealie. I think Eddie is popping in to do a show with you whilst you’re there.” Bill reassures, zipping up Campbell’s backpack. “I promise me and Joe will be there to pick you up as soon as you can leave.” Bill kisses the top of Campbell’s head. “They’ll do all these tests and make me talk about my medication.” Campbell sighs, feeling Joe hug him from behind. “It’ll be okay. Only a few days.” Joe kisses Campbell’s neck. “Let’s get in the car.” Bill says, grabbing his keys. “Are you going to miss me when I’m there? Can you visit me?” Campbell asks from the backseat of the car. “You know they’d rather we don’t and you’ll be busy.” Joe says, connecting their hands. “Only 2 days, you aren’t going to leave me there? My dad did after my yearly checkup.” Campbell sighs, biting his cheek. “We will be there as soon as we are allowed to.” Bill reassures parking up at the asylum. “Let’s help you with the bags.” Bill opens the boot, grabbing Campbell’s suitcase and backpack. “Hiya Campbell. Come on in, we’ve got a room all set up for you.” Isabel says, smiling at Bill. “Wait.” Campbell backs up a little, whimpering as he feels Joe wrap his arms around him. “You’ll be okay.” Joe kisses Campbell’s head softly. “Come on now.” Bill says, helping Campbell to his room. “We will see you in 2 days.” Bill kisses Campbell gently. 

Bill looks over to Joe who was sitting watching the TV blankly. “You okay?” Bill sits down next to him, pushing a cup of tea into the man’s hands. “I miss Campbell.” Joe says, shivering at the warmth from the cup. “He’s not far away.” Bill says, wrapping his arms around Joe. “And it’s only 1 night without him.” Joe nods, biting his quivering lip. “Drink that, it’ll help.” Bill rests his hand on Joe’s thigh, resting his lips against the man’s head. “He’s safe and he’s got his friends. It’s like going away for camp. I bet right now he’s having so much fun in the studio with Eddie.” Joe nods, taking a sip from his tea. “Yeah and he must be causing chaos.” Joe chuckles. “He always causes chaos.” Bill smiles, kissing Joe softly. “I wish we could at least call him.” Joe says, nuzzling his head into Bill’s hand. “Did you want to distract yourself. Maybe have a shower, then go to bed.” Bill trails his hands up to Joe’s chest. “What about Campbell?” Joe looks up to Bill. “We will give him a Campbell sandwich when he gets back. Just because he isn’t here doesn’t mean we can have some fun.” Bill feels Joe sighs, putting his tea on the coffee table. “We will give him the biggest Campbell sandwich?” Joe asks. “The biggest, longest Campbell sandwich.” Bill smiles.

“Oh it’s amazing, obviously Bill is the same caring and he treats me so well. Very good with my bipolar. And Joe, he's like my best friend. We read books together and go on walks, and he’s the best hugger. When Bill is late home from work we go into the bed and snuggle up with each other. I learnt the other day that he draws. He drew a picture of me when I was feeling down, and one after a manic episode he drew one of Bill hugging me, keeping me still.” Campbell tells Fergus who sits smiling as he listens to his friend so happy. “Let’s go Campbell.” Isabel says, Campbell looking up from where he was catching up with Fergus. “Where are we going?” He asks, toying with the bottom of his jeans. “Your therapist wants to talk to you and then we are taking you to do a few tasks.” She explains, watching Campbell carefully. “I’ll see you after, you can tell me all about you and Bill and Joe.” Fergus says, tapping Campbell’s knee as he stands. “What biscuits are you doing with the cocoa tonight?” Campbell asks, following Isabel to the therapist. “We don’t do biscuits with the cocoa?” Isabel says, looking to Campbell as he sighs. “That’s what Bill does.” He bites his lip as they get to the door. “You know what. I’ll see if I can sneak some out from the staff room.” Isabel smiles, opening the door for the boy. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” She smiles walking off to the staff room. 

“Bill please.” Joe pulls the man closer to him. “Please don’t stop.” Joe scratches down Bill’s back. “Come on.” Bill whispers in Joe’s ear. “I’m going to.” Joe curls his toes into the mattress, his eyes closing as he comes undone. Bill rests his head against Joe’s chest, thrusting in once more before finishing. “Bill.” The man looks up to see Joe crying. “It’s not the same, I can’t stop thinking about Campbell.” Joe whimpers, a tear falling down his cheek as Bill catches his lips, kissing him softly. “I know it isn’t the same. It won’t be.” Bill pulls out, pulling up his pyjamas bottoms, watching as Joe pulls up his. “Your hair is still a little wet.” Bill smiles softly, brushing Joe’s damp curls out of his face. “Campbell will be okay sleeping without us right?” Joe asks, stroking a hand down Bill’s face. “Yeah, he’ll be okay. He’s a strong boy. And we get extra room in bed. That boy really likes to starfish.” Bill smiles, turning to kiss Joe’s hand softly. “He will be fine. Fergus is there and Eddie will be there in the morning and then we will pick him up in the evening.” Bill shuffles the two of them down to laying position. “Let’s go to sleep. Only one night without him.” 

“No, not again.” Isabel says spotting Campbell wandering the hallway again. “Go back to bed, go to sleep.” Isabel tries to herd him back into his room. “Faster you go to sleep, the faster tomorrow will come.” She sits him down on his bed. “I want Bill.” Campbell says pulling the covers around him. “He will be here in the morning with Joe.” She tries to comfort him. “Go to sleep okay. I’m finishing my shift now. If you get up again the night staff will most likely sedate you.” Isabel explains, watching as he lays down in bed, hugging one of his pillows. “Good, go to sleep.” She leaves, turning off the hallway lights again. “Bill, Joe.” Campbell whimpers, resting his head in his pillow. He hears the keys of the front door clink as Isabel left the night staff in. They weren’t at all as nice. Campbell remembers from when he stayed here properly. “Stay still. Stay still.” Campbell whispers to himself, hearing the footsteps of the staff walk up and down the hallway. His breath hitches as he hears the door creak open, closing his eyes quickly. 

“Look who it is.” Campbell looks up from the mixing desk to see Bill and Joe. “Hello.” Bill smiles, holding his arms open as Campbell runs into them. “I missed you buddy.” Bill kisses the boy’s head softly. “Joe’s in the car. He’s missed you. How did you sleep?” Bill asks, wrapping his arm around the boy, who was hugging his waist. “Not very well, did we?” Isabel says, looking at Campbell sympathetically. “Should be okay once he is with you. Passed the rest of the review with flying colours though.” Bill smiles, scratching at Campbell’s arm softly. “So until next year.” Isabel tells Campbell who nods with a yawn. “But for now, let’s get you home. Have a nice little nap.” Bill suggests. “Thank you.” He says to Isabel before leaving. “What did you and Joe do whilst I was gone?” Campbell asks, watching Bill unlock the door. “Waited until you could come back.” Bill says, slipping into the front seat and looking at how Campbell leaped at Joe to hug him tightly. “Seatbelt on you.” Bill smiles, looking at how Joe seemed to have cheered up also. “All of us are going back home. That seems much better to me.” Bill smiles softly as he starts the car, Campbell’s head lolling to the side and onto Joe’s shoulder. “It’s the best.” Joe smiles, kissing Campbell’s forehead. 


	9. Running Out (General)

“You are very quiet this morning, what’s going on?” Bill asks, looking over from where he was cooking breakfast. “Nothing is going on.” Campbell says, grabbing the remote. “Why do you think I’m doing something wrong?” Campbell smirks looking over to the back door that was just behind Bill. “Because you have that look on your face.” Bill smiles down at the boy, looking over to the toaster as the toast pops up. “Do you want anything on your toast?” Bill opens up the drawer and grabs a knife. “No, just butter.” Campbell watches the man resting the plate on the table and sitting on the opposite chair. “Come sit up now.” Bill says, taking a bite from his toast. “Okay Bill.” Campbell says, jumping up from the sofa and running out of the back door. “Campbell!” Bill shouts, watching the boy run to the end of the garden. “What are you doing?” Campbell hits the back gate before running back to Bill. “I knew you were up to something.” Bill pulls Campbell, who was now panting, into his arms. “Now eat your breakfast.” Bill kisses the top of the boy’s head. 

Joe was watching the boy carefully, Bill had been called into work. “I’m not going to do it again.” Campbell says, leaning back on his chair. “Well you said that after the 3rd time before running out again.” Joe crosses his arms over his chest watching as the boy took a bite from his sandwich. “What’s your obsession with running out the door today?” Joe asks, looking at Campbell. “It’s funny, especially earlier when it was raining and I got soaked and Bill got soaked and had to get changed.” Campbell chuckles to himself at the memory. “You don’t have to keep looking at me. I can’t run out because you are in front of the door.” Campbell points out, mouth full of bread. “That’s the reason why I’m in front of the door.” Joe smiles, taking a drink from his coffee. Campbell swallows before standing up. “Where are you going?” Joe asks watching as Campbell walks away from him. “I’m going to the toilet.” Campbell says, walking away until he catches the front door and opens it with the plan of running out but instead bumps into Bill. “Caught you.” Bill says, making the boy groan. “You were meant to be at work.” He grumbles as he feels Joe wrap his arms around the boy’s waist. “And you said you wouldn’t run out the door again.” Joe kisses the boy’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose into Campbell’s neck. 

“You can only have a cocoa if you promise not to run away out the door again.” Bill says holding the mug away from the boy. “I won’t.” Campbell sighs, looking at the mug of cocoa. “He’s in Campbell prison so he can’t get away.” Joe says, his arms wrapped around Campbell, keeping him in. “Drink is nicely okay.” Bill sits the other side of Campbell, resting a blanket on his knees. “I’m going to need a shower. Feels as if I’ve run a marathon.” Joe stands up, stretching his back. “You probably have.” Bill smiles, turning the TV as Campbell downs the cocoa. “All done.” He holds the mug out to Bill. “That was quick. I’ll go wash these up. Don’t try anything, you.” Bill kisses Campbell on the head. “I need to go to the loo.” Campbell says, putting his hands up as Bill catches his eye. Bill puts the mug down onto the draining rack and goes over to grab the blanket from the sofa, sneaking to stand by the doorway just before the front door but hidden. He watches Campbell attempt to sneak out to the door, waiting for him to rest his hand on the door knob before chucking the blanket over him. “What?” Campbell grabs at the blanket, spinning around until he finds a towel. “Seems effective.” Joe smiles helping Campbell out of the blanket prison. 

“I was going to wait to give this to you but maybe it’ll come in use.” Bill sits down next to Campbell holding a cardboard box. “What is it?” Campbell asks, grabbing for the box, Joe had him practically sat in his lap, their legs intertwined and an arm around the boy’s waist. “Opening it up and seeing.” Bill leans to grab his cup of coffee as the two of them watch Campbell. “What is it?” Campbell asks after ripping the box opening and seeing a cube with spinny sides. “It’s called a Rubix. It’s something you can fidget with. Instead of running out of doors.” Bill chuckles moving the box from the sofa. “What if I mess it up and can’t get it back right?” Campbell asks, twisting a few of the sides before twisting them back to the start again. “Well that’s why you can learn how to fix it. Bill picks up the cardboard box to find the instructions. “And if you do it enough then you will learn it off by heart.” Joe says, taking the instructions from Bill and reading through them. “Although these really confuse me.” He says, unfolding the bit of paper. “Let me see.” Campbell takes it from Joe as he starts to become focused on the cube and the ways it moves and how it goes back to the start again. “I think this is a win.” Joe leans behind the boy to whisper at Bill, before connecting their lips and moaning softly. 


	10. Scary Movies (Teen)

“Campbell, idea!” Joe comes up to him, DVDs in hand. “What?” Campbell looks up from his book, having been quite calm most of the day. “If you get him all hyped up, you’ll have to deal with him. I’m off to work.” Bill warns, packing his briefcase. “I’m not getting him hyped up.” Joe says, looking over to the man who was glaring at him. “I’m not.” He groans before looking back at Campbell. “So I was thinking, we kick halloween off with a movie marathon.” Joe whispers, trying not to show the covers to Bill. “So I talked to the guy at the shop and these are meant to be the scariest ones around.” Campbell looks down at the collection that he’s got. “They look scary.” Campbell says, making Bill look over. “Let me see them. You know how Campbell gets.” Bill walks over to grab one of the DVDs. “You two aren’t watching this.” He leans down to look at them. “Or these, none of these.” Bill grabs the DVDs and places them on top of the kitchen cabinet. “There are plenty of nice ones in the cupboard under the TV.” Bill makes sure that he’s got everything before going to both of his boys. “Behave, no scary movies okay.” Bill kisses both of them before he leaves. 

Joe watches out the window until Bill’s car drives away. “Okay, move the chair over. I’ll keep it steady whilst you climb up and grab them.” Joe moves over to where Campbell was standing on the chair. “Careful, right there’s five up there.” Joe says, just take the discs out. They are easier to hide, if he looks up there he can see the cases.” Joe instructs, grabbing a plastic bag so that they wouldn’t get scratched. “Are we sure we should do this? Bill did say.” Campbell turns, not having grabbed any of the discs. “Bill isn’t here. I’ll grab them if you don’t.” Joe taps Campbell’s leg, the boy jumping off of the chair. “Okay, you’ve got to hold it.” Joe says, climbing up onto the chair. “Don’t look like that, Bill won’t notice.” Joe says, slipping the DVDs into the plastic bag. “Now take this, I’ll put the cases back like they used to be.” Campbell grabs the bag of discs and moves back over to the sofa. “Which one are we watching first?” Campbell asks, looking through them and not sure if he wanted to watch any of them. “Just pick one, chuck it in the player whilst I get some snacks. 

“No!” Campbell grabs onto Sparky pulling him closer. “Turn it off! Turn it off!” Campbell shouts, closing his eyes as he claws to find Joe. “It’s not scary.” Joe says, shoving some more popcorn into his mouth. “Oh God, oh God!” Campbell digs his nails into Sparky. “Joe turn it off please!” Campbell pulls his knees up to his chest. “Why are the lights turned off?” Bill asks, as he walks through the door after work. “What are you watching?” Bill turns the lights on, seeing Campbell curled up on the sofa. “Joe! I told you not to watch this stuff.” Bill grabs the remote, pausing the film. “Joe, I suggest you put the movies back where I put them.” Bill warns, softening as he moves over to Campbell. “Hey, you’re okay. The movie is off now.” Bill turns the tv off, resting a hand on Sparky’s head. “Has Sparky been keeping you safe?” Campbell nods, looking over at Joe who was cleaning up. “Look at me.” Bill whispers, brushing a hand through the boy’s hair. “Should we get a pizza for dinner, do you think?” Campbell nods, grabbing at Bill’s hand. “I’ve got you.” Bill moves himself up onto the sofa, pulling Campbell into a proper hug. “Look.” Bill turns Sparky around making him wave which makes Campbell smile. 

“I promise you, no clowns are going to get you.” Bill reassures, looking over at Joe and shaking his head. “Don’t let me go.” Campbell nuzzles his head into Bill’s chest. “I’ve got you don’t worry. Shh shh.” Bill kisses the top of his head, tracing circles in the boy’s back as he continues to sob. “Hey, no more of that.” Bill whispers, pulling the cover over the two of them. “Joe, I’m not happy with you.” Bill whispers after checking that the boy had fallen asleep. “I just wanted to get into a spooky mood for halloween.” Joe whines. “It’s alway what is best for Campbell, just because he’s got manic depression and I’m just depressed. I’m not ill enough to be top priority.” Joe sighs, turning away from Bill. “Joe, please.” Bill reaches over to touch Joe’s arm but he moves away. “Joe.” Bill sighs, trying to keep an arm around Campbell. “Let’s see what happens then? Let’s see who you choose.” Joe gets up out of the bed, slipping some shoes on and walking outside. “Joe!” Bill sighs, sliding to move Campbell out of his arms. “No, don’t go.” Campbell whimpers. “Fuck.” Bill curses under his breath seeing that Joe had settled into one of the chairs in the garden. 

Bill pulls the sleeping Campbell closer to him as he walks out into the garden. “Joe!” He shouts, rubbing Campbell’s back as he whimpers. “Look what you’ve done now!” Bill watches as Joe stands back up. “Tried to prove that you could handle both of us but it’s Campbell that you are comforting right now, not me.” Joe’s hands shake. “So caught up on making sure Campbell is alright I bet you didn’t even know I’ve not taken my pills in weeks.” Bill sits Campbell down on one of the garden chairs. “Hey, shush. Go back to sleep.” Bill kisses the top of the boy’s head before looking back at Joe. “Let’s all go back inside, take a breath and sort this out.” Bill says, Joe’s hand is shaking. “Joe please.” Bill moves closer to Joe slowly. “Let’s not do something we’d regret.” Bill steps forward once again, getting in the arms reach of Joe. “I need you too Bill!” Joe shouts, trying to walk away from Bill but hits the garden fence. “I know.” Bill shushes Joe, pulling him into a hug. “I’m broken too.” He breaks down in tears, falling into Bill’s embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went to a place I wasn't expecting.


	11. Forgive Me (Teen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of self-harm

Bill had messed up. That fact became far more real when he looked at the sleeping boys, he couldn’t sleep after what had happened and had been pacing the house for the past hour. It was hard to guide Joe out of his state, especially when Campbell started freaking out too. Once Campbell had been coaxed to sleep he sat Joe down with a cup of cocoa and a few malted milks, that always worked with Campbell.  _ “I’m sorry, I know that doesn’t make up for everything that has happened but I want to make it up to you.” Bill sits opposite Joe, holding the boy’s pills. “I wanted to prove a point and then it turned into me not caring anymore. About my pills, about myself.” Joe sighs, his hands gripping the warm mug. Bill saw how Joe was pulling at the sleeves of his sweatshirt, how he tensed when Bill went to comfort him. “Take your shirt off.” Bill says watching Joe carefully. “Bill it’s cold. I don’t want to.” Joe says, scrunching the fabric of his sweatshirt into his palms. “Joe please, just for a few moments.” Joe looks out into the garden, watching as the rain has started to pour down. “You already know, you don’t need to see them.” Joe sighs, biting his bottom lip.  _

Campbell, as usual, was the first to wake up out of the three of them. “Bill.” He pulls at the man’s arm. “Not quite yet go back to sleep.” Bill pulls Campbell closer, keeping his other hand on Joe’s back. It took Bill a little while but Joe agreed to take his shirt off for a bath.  _ “Tell me the truth now. How long?” Joe pulls his knees into his chest, resting his chin on them, the water moving around gently. “I just wanted to feel something. After I stopped taking my pills… after, it was all just numb.” Joe looks over to Bill. “I’m sorry.” He says, biting his bottom lip. “Can I?” Bill holds a hand out to rest on Joe’s shoulder. “They don’t hurt, not anymore.” Joe looks out of the bathroom door to see how easily Campbell slept. “I envy Campbell. So so much. I don’t get a break from my depression at least he has his mania. Those moments of happiness, energy whilst I’m left to rot away stuck in my own brain.” Bill traces his fingers down the red lines on the boy’s shoulder and wrists. “I should’ve been paying attention more. Should’ve noticed something.” Bill curses himself in his head.  _

“Campbell, pills please. You two Joe and I want to put some cream on those cuts, try and get them to heal a little better.” Bill says, passing the two boys their handful of pills before searching around for his doctor's briefcase.  _ “I don’t want Campbell to see them, know about them.” Joe says, laying down into bed after his bath. “He’ll find out, Campbell is one of those special types of people who can pick up this stuff. We won’t show him but if he asks we shouldn’t lie.” Bill explains and Joe nods, moving to snuggle up with Campbell who wraps his arm sleepily around Joe. “I’ve got a lot of learning to do. I need to get better at looking after both of you and not just Campbell but I will get there. We will all get better at sharing each other. I promise.” Bill shuffles over so that he could be next to both of his boys. “I love a Campbell sandwich.” Joe says, kissing the other boy’s head. “And Campbell loves them too.” Bill smiles. “We’ve found something we all like.” Bill says, rubbing Joe’s back gently. _


	12. Hiding (General)

Campbell looks over to Joe who was sat watching TV on the sofa, his body slouched slightly as his eyes were trained on the TV. Joe’s eyes flick to Campbell who had been watching him for the past 10 minutes and from what he could tell the boy’s gaze didn’t move once. “I’m off to work.” Bill comes into the room, briefcase in hand and presence snapping Campbell out of his daze. “Don’t forget your pills.” Bill says, kissing Joe’s forehead before moving to Campbell. “Or you, and please don’t try and make Sparky fly. Especially out the window into that one muddy puddle.” Bill says, scratching the boy’s chin gently before kissing his forehead and leaving. Campbell’s eye’s flick to the dryer that had Sparky whizzing around in it. “Are you okay?” Campbell’s head flicked back to Joe, staring at him again. “Yeah, I‘m fine.” Campbell says, looking up and down Joe’s body. “Campbell?” Joe sits up, turning his body to face the boy. Campbell shrugs getting up off the sofa. “I’m okay.” Joe sits back, watching as Campbell kneels down in front of Joe. “Campbell. No.” Campbell looks up, lifting his arms up and making grabby hands. “Up?” Joe smiles, shaking his head. “Come on then.” Joe helps the boy up into his lap, feeling the boy’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“You feeling ill today?” Campbell shakes his head, snuggling further into Joe’s tummy. “I’m hiding.” The boy sighs. Joe rubbing the boy’s back. “You mean hugging?” Campbell shakes his head. “No, I’m hiding from my tummy.” Joe kisses the boy’s forehead. “Your tummy, why?” Campbell looks up with eyes that made Joe melt. “Cos it hurted me.” Campbell groans, scratching at Joe’s back. “Lay down.” Campbell shakes head. “Nice and warm.” Joe nods. “I am, this will help though.” Joe pulls Campbell away from him and helps him lie back on the sofa. “Joe.” He whines trying to sit back up. “Stay there.” Joe says, moving onto his knees and lifting Campbell’s shirt up. “Joe, tummy hurts.” Campbell says, falling deeper into little space as the pain increases. “I know bubba. Let me help.” Joe rests his hands on Campbell’s stomach, starting to massage it lightly. “Tickles.” Campbell giggles curling into himself. “Campbell, stay still.” Joe says, moving the boy back down to laying. The boy closes his eyes, groaning every so often in pain before his head turns to the sound of the dryer going off. “Sparky?” Campbell asks, making grabby hands at Joe. “One second.” 

Bill walks in after work to see Campbell splayed out asleep on the sofa whilst Joe was getting started on some dinner. “Busy day?” Bill asks as he moves into the living room and places his bags down by the coffee table. “Not really, he’s had a tummy ache. Must’ve tired him out.” Joe explains, stirring something in a pan. “Ah I see.” Bill says, leaning down to pick up Sparky who had fallen to the floor. “He’s in space I imagine?” Bill asks, sitting down by the boy’s feet. “Yeah, well before he fell asleep.” Bill rests a hand on the boy’s stomach, starting to feel it out. “Well it isn’t distended which is a good sign.” Bill tells Joe, before pulling the boy’s shirt back down again. “Has he had any pain meds?” Joe nods, pointing to the coffee table which had a scribbled out chart of times and meds. “He can have more paracetamol in half an hour.” Joe says, turning down the heat and coming over to wrap his arms around Bill. “Are you okay? Taken your meds?” Joe nods, humming gently as he moves himself into Bill’s lap. “I don’t like seeing him in pain.” Joe says, swallowing to avoid tears. “He’ll be okay, probably snuck too much sugar or chewing on the end of his crayons again.” Bill chuckles softly, kissing the top of the boy’s head. 


	13. Sleep Walk (Teen)

_Bill hears a voice that he hasn’t in forever and one that was not very welcomed. He moves back against the wall, gripping onto the book that would end up being his only protection if his father decided to strike at him. “Son!” The stench of alcohol entered the room, easily identifying the man that Bill feared the most. “You’re drunk.” Bill tells him, fear evident in his tone. “Shut up!” The man hovers over him, less detail and more shadow. Bill sinks down onto the floor holding the book up to his face, that was one of the things he’s learnt to protect. It seems that there wasn’t a chance of sneaking away from him tonight, just had to sit there and take it. Be a man was the words he remembered being taught. Be a man!_

Joe opens his eyes as the sheets are pulled at, he sees Bill stumble off into the direction of the kitchen. “Bill?” Joe calls out, with the attempt of not waking up Campbell. He moves off of the bed, stopping when Campbell’s arm grabs his wrist. “Don’t go.” He calls out sleepily. “Shh, go back to soon. I’ll be back soon.” Joe comforts, moving a pillow in between Campbell’s arms. “Bill.” Joe says, catching up with the man who was searching through the cupboards. “It’s 2 in the morning.” Joe says, moving to reach for Bill’s arm. “Come back to bed.” Joe squeezes Bill’s shoulder, the man’s arm flying out and hitting Joe in the face before pushing him back on the sofa. Joe brings a hand up to his head, wiping blood from his forehead. Bill looks to the boy on the floor who was looking up at him with confusion. The man’s breathing starts to pick up, finding it hard to keep it steady. He watches as Joe moves over to him, helping Bill onto the floor and into a hug. Bill tries to move out of Joe’s arms but he wouldn’t let the man move, pulling him closer with a hand on his back. They sit in silence for a while, Bill’s breathing beginning to slow, his hands reaching up to the bleeding on Joe’s forehead. “We need to sew this up.” He touches it lightly, helping both of them up. 

Joe flitches slightly as Bill comes near him with the needle. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Bill encourages, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he tries again. Joe closes his eyes, gripping onto the edge of the chair. “You do this often?” Joe asks, his eyes fluttering open as Bill cuts the thread and ties it off. “I’m a doctor Joe. This is quite literally my job.” Bill says, making a face before turning to grab an antiseptic wipe. Joe grabs the man’s wrist before the wipe can touch his face. “Bill.” He says sternly. The man sighs, moving the wipe to Joe’s face again. “Yeah… I did.” He swallows, discarding the wipe. “Good practice I guess.” He scoffs, looking over into the distance where Campbell was standing, Sparky being held tightly in his arms. “Joe’s hurt?” Campbell says, walking over to the other boy. “I’m okay. Look, all fixed.” He says, the boy moving into his arm. His fingers trailed to the sewn up cut. “He’s all good. We should go back to bed now.” Bill says, Campbell flinching as he comes near. “Hey, hey.” Bill says, looking to the boy who had his arms wrapped around Joe’s neck. “I’m not going to hurt you. I didn’t hurt Joe… well didn’t mean to.” Joe strokes a hand through Campbell’s hair. “It was just an accident. They happen don’t they?” Campbell nods, looking at Bill. “It’s like when you wake up and Sparky is on the floor. See you didn’t mean to throw him but it just happens when you are asleep.” Bill explains. “I was asleep when I hit Joe. It was an accident.”

“Seems you need to brush your teeth again.” Bill smiles, wiping the cocoa from the boy’s face. “Can I have a bath?” Campbell asks, smiling widely. “It’s 3am, I think that we should go to bed. We can have a bath tomorrow night.” Campbell sighs, looking over to Joe. “Can I have a bath?” Joe smiles, resting a hand on the boy’s cheek. “Nice try.” Joe smiles, brushing a thumb over his lips. “Come on, let’s go brush these teeth and maybe wash that face of yours.” Joe encourages as Bill collects the mugs, bringing them over to the sink. “No baths.” Bill warns as Joe and Campbell make their way to the bathroom. “I know.” Joe says, following Campbell as he hears the tap go. “Nope.” Joe says, turning it back off. “Brush your teeth now.” Joe passes the boy his toothbrush. “You had cocoa too.” The boy sighs. “That’s why I’m brushing them too.” Joe grabs the toothpaste, putting it on both of their toothbrushes. “Bill needs to brush too.” Campbell looks around, toothpaste foam filling his mouth. “Yes I do.” Bill smiles, grabbing his toothbrush from the pot and starting to brush his teeth also. Once all their teeth were brushed, Bill picks up Campbell, the boy’s head resting against the man’s shoulder. “Now we are going to sleep. Till morning.” Bill tells the boy, rubbing his back as Joe joins them on the bed. Campbell is shuffled onto Bill’s left side so that Joe could shuffle into his other side. “My boys.” Bill sighs, pressing a kiss to both of their heads.


	14. Fucked Up (Teen)

Campbell knocks on the door of Bill’s office. “Please come out.” He says, moving around from Joe’s hands. “I fucked up, I know that.” Campbell cries, sliding down the door. “Come on, give him space.” Joe says, pulling Campbell up and away from the door. “Come on, it’s okay. Just needs some time that’s all.” Joe hugs Campbell tight. “I didn’t mean to. I-” Campbell starts sobbing, trying to push Joe away from him. “Calm down, hey, hey.” Joe grabs the boy’s hand and traps them in between the two of them. “Take a breath.” Campbell shakes his head, holding his breath, punching at Joe’s chest. “Okay, okay. We are going to just lay down here.” Joe maneuvers Campbell onto the sofa on his back. Campbell kicks his legs at Joe, whimpering as Joe moves on top of him to keep him still. “I know, I know.” Campbell sobs out, stopping the fight. “That’s it, breath.” Joe, slides a hand down to cup the boy’s face. “You are okay.” Joe leans down to kiss Campbell. “You are just fine.” Joe shushes, kissing him again. “Close your eyes. Why don’t you take a nap?” Campbell shakes his head, looking up to Joe with tears in his eyes. “Hey, shh. Take a breath.” Joe moves a hand to the boy’s chest. “Breathe in.” Campbell’s chest rises slowly. “That’s good. Now breathe out.” Campbell’s chest falls. “Now close your eyes. Take a nap.” Campbell nods, pulling Joe closer. “Okay, okay.” Joe kisses the boy as he rubs his back. 

“You could try and forgive him.” Joe says, talking to Bill a little later on when he had left his office. “He said some things that are unforgivable, you were there right?” Bill paces the room. “And then you just put him down for a nap? Joe seriously, if he were in little space you’d punish him.” Bill points an accusing finger to the sleeping boy on the sofa. “And do you know what? Even if he was in space I wouldn’t. But he wasn’t in space.” Joe backs the boy up. “You’re on his side then? And why wouldn’t you, it broke a rule.” Joe sighs. “You know what Bill. You told him to be honest, he was honest and you just shut him away.” Bill points his finger ready to shout but something stops him. “He broke a rule, honesty or not.” Bill says, grabbing his coat and leaving. Joe hears a whimper from the sofa as the door slams. “It’s okay.” Joe moves over quickly. “Bill?” He whimpers, Joe pulls him into a hug. “I’m afraid not.” He whispers. “But I’m here.” Campbell nods, nuzzling his head into Joe’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I was scared and sad and angry.” Joe nods. “I know. He’ll come back.” Campbell nods. “I don’t want to lose him.” Campbell cries out, Joe’s shirt becoming wet from tears. “You need to eat…” Joe suggests but Campbell shakes his head. “Or drink water at least.” Campbell whines. “Bill…” He wipes his eyes on Joe’s shirt. “Bill will come back. But we need to look after ourselves until he comes back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a part 2


	15. Fucked Up pt 2 (General)

Joe gets off the phone with a sigh, looking over to Campbell. “How about I ask Ronnie if he wants a sleepover?” Campbell sighs. “Is that your way of telling me Bill doesn’t want me in the house when he comes back?” He looks away from Joe and to his phone. “No it’s my way of saying that it is probably best that you need a break from Bill. He’s the one at fault here. And you like Ronnie.” Campbell sits up. “He’ll just put me in space and make me watch ducktales and drink cocoa.” Campbell says, starting off annoyed but ending with a smile. “Okay, okay I’ll go pack a bag. Ronnie better have dino nuggets though.” He gets up off the sofa and walks into the bedroom. “Don’t forget Sparky.” Joe calls out, chucking a packet of dino nuggets and some other snacks into a bag alongside with a jar of cocoa powder. “I won’t.” Campbell leans his head around the door. “Is it for the weekend?” Joe shrugs. “I’m not sure.” He sighs, watching the boy move back into the bedroom to pack more.

“Thank you for this.” Joe says, guiding Campbell into the room. “I’ll be back for you as soon as I can.” Joe kisses him. “It’ll be fun, I was digging through some old boxes and found a book you might like.” Ronnie passes him over ‘How to train your dragon’. “Oh looks good.” Campbell says taking it from him. “See you later Ronnie.” Joe says, watching Campbell walk over to the sofa and laying down to read. “He’ll be okay. He’s a tough one. Good luck with Bill.” Joe swallows. “Yeah, I think you’ve got the nicer end of the deal.” He sighs as his phone goes off. “That’s him now… I’ll keep you updated. Bye Campbell.” He waves, the boy’s head too deep in a book. “We will call you later.” Joe leaves the room, Campbell flinching as the door closes. “What was that?” Ronnie moves over, sitting on the end of the sofa. “Nothing… it’s nothing.” Campbell answers, fingers gripping onto the book a little tighter. Ronnie taps the book, passing Campbell Sparky. “I’m not in space.” He says but hugs the dragon tighter. “Because you are going to tell me what’s happening and you’ll need comfort.” Ronnie tells him, moving the book onto the coffee table so he could make eye contact with Campbell. “Well...me and Bill got into an argument.” Campbell swallows, fidgeting with Sparky’s wing. “And I said some things I shouldn’t have.” 

Ronnie pulls the boy into a hug. “It’s okay.” He rubs Campbell’s back gently. “I think that we should make some dino nuggets and watch ducktales. What do you think, little one?” Campbell shakes his head trying to fight against his regression. “And maybe before bed we can make some cocoa and have cuddles with your paci in?” Campbell whines, letting the space wash over him. “With Sparky?” He asks, tone more childlike. “Well he can’t miss the party can he?” Campbell shakes his head, relaxing in the man’s arms. “Joe.” Campbell whines, holding onto Ronnie’s shirt. “Okay, let’s try and call him.” Campbell nods, sucking on his pacifier gently. Ronnie pulls his phone out to call Joe. “allowed to call us.” Joe was finishing his sentence as he picked up. “Hi Joe.” Ronnie says getting the man’s attention. “Oh hello bubba. Are you having fun?” Campbell nods, taking out of his paci. “We’re gonna have a picnic!” Campbell smiles happily. “Are you really?” Joe smiles, nodding to Ronnie as if to thank him. “And I expect you’ll be having Cocoa?”Campbell nods, putting his paci in. “Bill plwease?” Campbell asks looking over to Ronnie. “Bill’s tired, he’s asleep. I’m sorry.” Joe says, looking to his left though to where Bill actually was. “I’ve got to go but enjoy your picnic okay. Hug Sparky for me.” Campbell nods. “I will.” He smiles, hugging Sparky tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a part 3


	16. Fucked Up pt 3 (General)

“Come on let’s get dressed, Joe will be coming later to pick you up.” Ronnie says, lifting the cover off of the boy. “No thank you.” He murmurs, hugging Sparky closer to him. “Come on, you want to go home don’t you?” Ronnie sits down on the bed, touching the boy’s shoulder gently. “I like it here, with you?” Campbell says, turning to face the scot. “Well you can’t stay with me, Joe and Bill, they’re your family.” Campbell whines, moving his arms around the man. “I like you and Joe, we can be family.” He says with a smile. “Yeah but then Bill will be all alone. And we don’t want that.” Ronnie moves the boy into his lap, brushing a hand through his hair. “But I like you looking after me.” Campbell looks up at Ronnie playing with his shirt. “It’s not like you’ll not get to see me again. I bet if you wanted to come over then Joe and Bill would let you.” Campbell nods, resting his head on Ronnie’s chest. “Pancakes for breakfast?” Ronnie chuckles. “Okay, if you get dressed and ready for Joe to come get you.” Campbell sighs looking to his draw of clothes. “Dungarees?” He says not finding them. Ronnie gets up from the bed. “They’re hung up. What shirt do you want?” Campbell grabs a shirt out, pulling it on. “Okay, good.” He says, handing the boy the dungarees. “I’ll go make pancakes.” He ruffles Campbell’s hair as he watches the boy put on the clothes. 

Campbell hugs Sparky closer as the doorbell rings, popping his paci in his pocket and hiding it. Ronnie opens the door. “Look who is here.” Campbell looks up to see Joe at the door. “Hiya, you ready to come home?” Joe moves next to Campbell on the sofa. “No thank you.” Campbell says, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Campbell, we’ve missed you.” Joe says, touching the boy’s shoulder. “The bed is empty without you two.” He swallows, looking up to Ronnie who clears his throat. “He won’t sleep in the bed. Probably won’t when Campbell comes back too. He’s got a lot on his mind.” Joe sighs, looking over to Campbell. “I’ve stocked up on all the good snacks.” Campbell nods, gripping onto the paci in his pocket. “You’re okay.” Joe smiles, the boy looking over to Ronnie. “You can use your paci.” He rubs the boy’s arm. “We talked early, I think Campbell wants me to look after him when he regresses.” Ronnie says, swallowing. “Let’s get home.” Joe clears his throat. “Say goodbye to Ronnie.” Campbell waves, taking his paci out of his mouth and hiding it in his pocket, tightening his grip around Sparky. Joe grabs the boy’s bag and says goodbye to Ronnie before leaving. “I don’t want to go home.” Campbell sighs, looking to Joe as he buckled him into the car. “You have to come home, we need to start fixing things.” Joe kisses the boy’s head. “When you’re in the right headspace.” 

Bill sits up on the sofa watching as Joe opens the door, he wants to keep his distance and let the boy come to him. “We’re home.” Joe calls, grabbing the clothes from the boy’s bag and putting them in the wash. Campbell stands by the door. “Hey, it’s okay.” Joe rests his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Campbell nods, walking over to Bill who smiles gently. “It’s okay.” He says. “How’s Sparky doing?” Bill holds his hand out, Campbell flinching. “I’ll make you a cocoa.” Joe walks past patting the boy’s back. “Sparky wants to keep me safe.” Campbell mutters, keeping the stuffed dragon close to him. “That’s nice of him.” Bill smiles, patting Sparky’s back. “I like those dungarees, did Ronnie help you put them on?” Bill asks, Campbell nodding. “And my dino shirt.” Campbell says, swallowing, he follows Bill’s hand as it pats the sofa. “Why don’t we watch some tv?” Campbell looks over to Joe, who nods before he sits down. “Want your cocoa in a mug or a sippy cup?” Campbell shrugs, jumping a little at Bill’s arm moving around his waist. “What are we putting on? Ducktales?” Joe asks, sitting down next to Campbell and passing him his sippy cup. Campbell nods as he turns the tv on. “Give him time.” He leans back, looking over to Bill. “We’re all in the same house, that’s a positive.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the ending people wanted but life isn't always like that.


End file.
